megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine
is a character from Mega Man Battle Network 5, operator of Meddy.EXE. The two have also appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, during the Stream season. Jasmine is a student of medicine both modern and traditional, searching for a cure for her grandfather's illness. She is a bit of a hothead, but she'll brave any danger for her family. Jasmine tries very hard to deduce the identities of Team ProtoMan's members, but as a result is partly responsible for ProtoMan's disappearance. She tries against Lan's wishes with Meddy to save him. Jasmine's home country is Choina. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Jasmine and Meddy appear in the Team ProtoMan version of the game. After Liberation Mission #5, Jasmine meets Lan and explains she's looking for a special medical book in the Undernet that will help her sick grandfather. Jasmine tries to get some information from Lan, but he refuses to say anything. Later on, MegaMan catches Meddy trying to enter the Undernet. Before she enters, the newly revived CloudMan ambushes her. Just as he was about to attack, ProtoMan steps in and protects Meddy, but pays for with it with his life (or so everyone thinks). Jasmine feels responsible for ProtoMan's for deletion and asks Lan if she could join the team, but he declines. She decides to get revenge for ProtoMan's demise and sends Meddy into the Undernet against Lan’s request. Eventually MegaMan confronts Meddy and defeats her. Afterwards, the other Team ProtoMan Navis persuade Lan to let Jasmine join. He does so and Meddy opens a nearby door to Liberation Mission #6, where the team discovers that ProtoMan wasn’t deleted after all, but turned into a Darkloid. Later on, when MegaMan heads to UnderNet4 to shut down the transmitter, Dark ProtoMan appears and knocks him out. Before the final blow, Meddy shows up and uses her Healing Pulse to rid ProtoMan of his dark powers, and with some help from MegaMan and Colonel she succeeds. Eventually, MegaMan, Meddy, and ProtoMan infiltrate FactoryComp4 at Nebula's Hideout and the trio work their way through the Comp. But, as MegaMan prepares to fight the revived CosmoMan, a vortex appears and both Meddy and ProtoMan are sucked into the Dark Galaxy. Angered by the loss, MegaMan fights and deletes CosmoMan a second time. When MegaMan proceeds to fight Nebula Gray, Meddy and the other Team ProtoMan Navis reappear from the Dark Galaxy and help MegaMan advance. At the end of the game, Jasmine returns to her home country. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Stream Both Jasmine and Meddy first appeared in episode 13. Jasmine arrives from her home country to search for a certain medicinal herb at the request of her instructor. Unfortunately, the president of a medicine manufacturing company has come to follow Jasmine to try to obtain the nostrum (patent medicine). Jasmine is kidnapped and her captors threaten to delete Meddy without mercy if Jasmine doesn't cooperate. Lan must track her down and sneak into the medicine company's research lab to save Jasmine. In the end, Lan manages to save her, and MegaMan rescues Meddy from deletion. Jasmine and Meddy later reappear in several other episodes. In episode #38, Meddy appears to have a crush on MegaMan, which causes a bit of unrest in Roll. Likewise, Jasmine takes some liking to Lan, although Maylu is oblivious. Jasmine receives the Crest of Duo in episode 34 and gains the ability to Cross Fuse with Meddy in episode 42. Jasmine makes an appearance in episode 23 and 25, along with the other Cross Fusion members. Rockman EXE Beast+ Jasmine appears in the final episode of the series where she is turned into cache data. Etymology Jasmine's name comes from the flowering shrub of the same name. It is also a common girl name. Gallery Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine in ''Mega Man Battle Network 5DS. pa_52272_1.jpg|Jasmine (Meddy cross fusion/''Rockman EXE Stream'' DVD vol.9) jasmineamine.jpg|Jasmine in the anime. HNI_0050.JPG|Jasmine smiling in the anime. normal_exe5-jasmine1.png|Jasmine (concept art) normal_exe5-jasmine2.png|Jasmine (concept art) normal_exe5-jasmine3.png|Jasmine (concept art) Jasmine - Sketch.jpg|Jasmine's Sketch. C.F. Meddy - Jasmine concept art..png| Concept art of C.F. Meddy. Jasmine in her swimsuit from the anime.jpg|Jasmine in her swimsuit from the anime Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Females